Yankee White Lies
by MontanaAngel89
Summary: As title suggests...lies...based on NCIS episode 1...will change in a lot up-coming chapters...KIBBS AS ALWAYS...very mild swearing Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT...DPB is a lucky so-and-so ;oP
1. Invites, Lunches & Prayers

**A/N: It took me 1 hour to watch the first few minutes of NCIS just to make sure I got all the speech and actions right….the things you do eh? This is based on the first episode of NCIS, Yankee White, I hope you enjoy it. It will change in some parts too, I've put the original speeches in Italics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters or this episode, which is a shame because it's my favourite…..Thank you DPB for a fantastic show. NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED!!!!!!**

**Invites, Lunches & Prayers**

The President walked onto the plane, 'Finally,' he thought as he walked in, 'nearly time to head home.' he missed his family a lot when he travelled. The three stewards stand up as he walks over to them. He walks over to the head steward and says, _"Bobby, those baby backs from Papa Joe's make the flight?"_

Bobby replies, _"Yes, sir Mr President. They were flown in from San Antonio 10 minutes ago, sir."_

The President replies to Bobby, pointing to him, "Good, let's have an early lunch."

"_Yes sir Mr President."_ and with that the President turns to walk off with his Secret Service Agents. _"I love the baby backs from Papa Joe's."_ he says to Agent Baer as he puts his hand on the agents shoulder.

"_I know, Mr President."_ the Agent replies. The President turns to Caitlin as he realises that there is someone else is carrying the football. _"Wasn't Major Kerry supposed to be handling the football on this one?"_

Major Kerry was one of Caitlin's close friends. Well an ex-boyfriend but they remained good friends. She replied to the Presidents question, _"He came down with the flu, Mr President."_

Agent Baer took this as his cue to introduce the 'new guy' as it were. _"This is Commander Ray Trapp, Mr President."_ he gestured with his hand towards the man in the white uniform. _"He's new on the detail."_ The Commander stood tall and looked straight ahead. The President stood directly in front of him and recognises him but couldn't quite place his face, _"Have we met before, Commander?"_ he asked as he shook his hand firmly.

Ray replies, _"Yes sir. On the Abraham Lincoln, Mr President."_

"_The Lincoln."_ He remembers, _"Yeah, the trip to the Lincoln was the best day I've had on this job."_ he said honestly to Agent Baer. He looks back at the Commander, _"Why don't you join me for lunch?"_

Ray was trying to suppress his smile, _"Be my pleasure, Mr President."_ he replied still looking forward. 'Wow, lunch with the President' he thought. The President turns to leave after saying, _"Good, I look forward to it."_ he walks off with Agent Baer in tow.

Caitlin walks up and stands next to the Commander. They both smile as they watch the President leave to go to his office. Ray looks towards Kate as she says_, "Lunch with the boss on your first day."_ she looks at him briefly then looks away and continues, _"You're destined for stars on those shoulders, Commander." _she looks at him once more before turning to sit down ready for take off.

Ray sits down, smile in place looking off towards where the President had gone. He looks down at the briefcase and pats the side of it gently. He was happy that he'd made a good impression on his first assignment with the President. Little did he know it would be his last.

It was now lunch time and Agent Baer had now joined Caitlin. They were sat in silence. He was reading a report and she was sending an e-mail to her husband, to let him now that she misses him and will see him in a couple of days. The stewards are now serving lunch to the passengers. Maggie walks over with a tray for one of the Presidents aids, she puts it down onto the table next to him, with a smile. Bobby walks down the isle towards where Agent Bauer and Caitlin are sat. He almost walks into a gent coming out of the toilet, _"Excuse me."_ the man says and lets him by. He walks past some people and smiles, then continues his journey. He rounds the corner and stops in front of the two agents. _"Agent Baer, Agent Todd, would either of you like anything to eat?"_

Agent Baer doesn't even look up towards him, _"No thanks."_ was his reply.

"_I'm fine, thanks."_ Kate replies with a smile. She wasn't actually, she felt sick to be honest.

"_Very well."_ and with that he walks off towards the Presidents office.

Agent Baer stands up saying, _"I'll be in Comm getting an update from Backhoe. Keep an eye on things down here."_ he says sternly to the younger agent.

She looks up, _"You expecting a problem, sir?"_

Baer turns round_, "Expect problems, Agent Todd. And with a little luck, you'll never lose a president."_ he turns off as he finishes his sentence and ascends the stairs towards Comm. Caitlin smirks slightly, in agreement with her boss' words. She looks back down at her palm pilot. Her husband is at home, 'up to no good' she mused.

Just as Agent Baer leaves, Commander Trapp returns. He walks down the corridor, he felt a little warm and a bit faint. As he passes Kate he drops the football. Caitlin looks up and watches him 'something's not right'. Ray looked at his hand wondering why he felt so strange and disorientated. He turns around and looks at Kate and chuckles nervously_, "I fumbled in my first army-navy game…but I recovered the ball."_ It was obvious to Kate that it was a little joke but it didn't seem funny right now. She continued to watch him intently as he picked up the briefcase and leant it against the side of his chair. He turned back, facing her and introduced himself, extending out his hand he said, _"Ray Trapp."_

"_Kate Todd."_ she said politely as she shook his hand. It felt a little clammy.

His breathing had started to get heavier, _"Eating with the President was…a bigger a sweat than…making a night trap."_ he spoke as he returned to his seat. He needed to sit down, he just didn't feel right at all. He slumped into his chair.

"_Are you ill, Commander?" _she asked. Suddenly he started to convulse, foaming at the mouth. Kate jumped into Agent mode, _"Slammer. Rosefern. Medical emergency. Section One."_ she spoke to the others over her radio through the mic hidden in her sleeve. She rushed to his side and tried to support his head.

Agent Baer rushed down the stairs, _"What's wrong?"_

"_I don't know."_ she replied sharply.

Three medics were next to arrive, _"What have you got?"_ the doctor asked as he rushed towards them.

"_He's not breathing!" _said the female medic.

"_No pulse."_ the other man said.

"_Give me the bag."_ the female medic says to the other man as they rushed to work to try and save the Commander.

Caitlin looked at the doctor. _"Doctor, he just had lunch with the President."_

"_Oh, my God!"_

"_Let's go!" _Agent Baer said and they took off to make sure that the President was fine. _"All right, you stay with the football."_ he ordered Kate before he'd left. She picked it up and put it on her seat.

"_Pulse compressions."_ the female medic told the male medic. They had started CPR. _"Let's take a pulse."_ Kate watched, she knew that the Commander would more than likely die but hoped he wouldn't.

"_There's no pulse. Let's take his shirt off."_ the male medic handed his co-worker some scissors to cut open his shirt. Kate watched on as they tried profusely to resuscitate him. With no such luck the doctor had returned from checking over the President and pronounced him dead. Caitlin felt a pang of guilt, a seemingly healthy young man had died right n front of her and she was powerless to do anything to help. She'd pray for him an his family.


	2. A Boat, A Car, 3 Jets & Security

**A/N: Another sleepless night brings you another chapter...enjoy ;oP**

**Original speech in _Italics_**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine!! :( DPB and gang's ideas**

**Yankee White Lies Chapter 2 - A Boat, A Car, 3 Jets & Security**

The TV was on and Gibbs was in his basement sanding his boat. It was a great past-time for him. It kept him calm and helped him to think more clearly…if he hasn't had a drink or 7. Tonight though, he wasn't in his basement to think or to be calmed, he was here because his darling wife was away. She'd been gone for over a fortnight and he really missed her. He paused for a brief moment then continued to sand his boat, thoughts of his wife and what they'll be doing when she gets back, in his head. He stopped sanding to blow away the excess sawdust gathering on the beam. He examined it and ran his hand over it, making sure it was up to his standards.

The phone started to ring, snapping him from his thoughts. He walked around the boat to answer it. The TV was playing to its self, he wasn't watching it nor was he listening either, it was more background noise as he sanded his boat. It made the house seem less empty when his wife wasn't home.

"_Yeah, Gibbs." _He answered, slightly annoyed by the interruption.

It was Tony DiNozzo, one of his team members or should that be his partner. There was only the 2 of them, but there was Ducky and Abby.

"_A navy commander carrying the football on Air Force One just carked in the air."_ he said, he wasn't at all surprised by his boss' greeting. Heck it was better than being yelled at.

Gibbs glanced at his watch, _"Where'd they land?"_

"_Wichita, Kansas. Presidents transferring to the back-up bird. I booked us on a 1500 United flight out of Reagan." _he said as he squinted at his computer screen. He was merely centimetres away from kissing the screen. He used his index finger to follow the writing on the screen. 'Man! I need to start wearing my glasses when I read.' he thought to himself. _"Stops in Dallas. Before going to Wichita."_ he continued.

"_That the best you could do?"_ Gibbs asked as he blew wood shavings off of his sanding block.

"_It's Saturday Gibbs." _he said as he put on his jacket. _"You know, if we had our own jet…"_

"_We don't." _Gibbs interjected. _"Ducky's buds with coroners across the country. See if he can't get one of them to hold the body until we get there." _Gibbs instructed his agent.

"_Alright." _DiNozzo answered before being cut off.

Gibbs put the phone down and made his way over to the stairs, 'Great, another day off ruined.' He took off his belt and took the steps 2 at a time. As he was walking over to the stairs the anchorwoman on the news read out an update, _"Good afternoon. I'm Doris McMillon with CBS news update. We have just learned that Air Force One has made an unscheduled stop at Wichita's Mid-Continent Airport. Details are sketchy-"_ Her bulletin was abruptly cut short as Gibbs switched off the power in the basement. He had wired it up himself after much debate from his wife about him nearly being electrocuted. He won in the end.

Gibbs met DiNozzo at the airport. He'd made it in no time at all, having ran several red lights and dodged multiple vehicles on the way. His wife hated it when he drove like that. A 'raving lunatic' she had called him on their first date. He'd gotten stuck in traffic on his way over to her place and by the time he'd reached her apartment they only had 30 minutes to get to the restaurant. He'd rushed her out of the apartment and into the car…after several minutes of gawking at her in her new black dress. He dodged cars left, right and centre, all the while with her sat in the passenger seat clutching on for dear life. She was saying her prayers just encase it was the last time she'd be alive. Once he'd stopped the car she'd completely nuts on him, yelling and she actually hit him twice, once in the arm and the other in the chest. He had smirked at her loving the intense fire in her eyes. When she had calmed down, he simply said "Y'know, we're not gonna get our table if we sit in here all night. Plus, I don't think they do drive-thru either." They both laughed. She'd only agreed to stay and have dinner with him if he'd promise to drive sensibly on the way back…that didn't turn out too well either…

Breaking from his thoughts Jethro walked through the busy airport, Tony in tow. He'd made his senior field agent carry the heaviest bags…purposely for making crude comments about the Secret Service…even if they shared the same views on that agency…there was that and the fact that he is 'The Boss'.

They walked though the sea of people, the sound of the woman on the P.A system only just reaching his ears; _"Attention, passengers, this is the gate change announcement…"_

The rest of the sentence drowned in the sound of people chatting...mainly DiNozzo whining about which agencies have their own jets. _"FBI, CIA, DEA, ATF. Even NYPD have private jets."_ he moaned as he hauled the heavy bags. Gibbs had the lightest bag…and only the one, he'd got his coffee in the other. DiNozzo knew Gibbs had made him carry the heavier ones because of what he'd said, which confused him…it wasn't the fact that he'd said something wrong, he knew that…he had trouble figuring out which thing it was he'd said that was wrong. 'Oh well, never mind.' he said to himself. He never did anyway.

Gibbs shook his head and replied to Tony's whiny statement, _"36 cents a mile. You wanna drive?"_

"_It's humiliating." _he said as he plonked the bags down on the floor next to the x-ray scanner.

Gibbs reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper…a weapons permit. He handed it to the security guard, _"Hey, we're LEO's."_

"_And I'm Capricorn."_ the man replied. Gibbs was slightly taken aback, 'Putz!' was his initial thought.

"_LEO, short for law enforcement officer." _Tony pointed out.

The man looked at DiNozzo, who showed his badge. He looked at the piece of paper.

There was now a man on the P.A asking for somebody to return to security check. Probably forgotten something.

Gibbs eyed the guard and peered over to look at his name badge, "_You new at this, Dennis?"_

"_First week." _he replied, with a smile. Gibbs smiled to himself, 'Newbies.' Dennis read the piece of paper aloud, _"NCIS,"_ he said slowly, _"Never heard of it."_

Gibbs looked over to Tony, who was putting the rest of the bags down, _"That's embarrassing."_ DiNozzo nodded in agreement. The weight of the bags evident on his face.

"_NCIS anything like CSI?"_ Dennis asked the men.

"_Only if you're dyslexic."_ he scoffed. Sweat was running down his face, 'Damn, these bags are heavy.'

Dennis brushed it off and looked at Gibbs, _"Okay, you can go ahead and go around the metal detector but your bags gotta go through the scanner."_

Gibbs looked at the man slightly confused, _"Wait a minute. Letting us take weapons aboard and you wanna scan our bags?"_

"_Well, you got permits for the weapons, you don't for the bags."_

"_We really need our own jet." _Tony stated for the umpteenth time. Gibbs rolled his eyes as he watched the younger man place the bags onto the conveyer belt. He had just picked them up when he heard Ducky's voice _"Dennis! Those bags are mine."_ he spoke loudly and pointed towards Tony.

"_Why didn't you tell me you were schlepping for the doc? He's got a bag permit." _he gestured to the small Scottish man. The elderly gent had befriended the security guard, know that this would happen, they'd been chatting about English customs, which led to one of Ducky's infamous stories. DiNozzo and Gibbs looked at Dennis then at each other saying nothing.

"_Move it, men."_ he said, putting on his boss voice, turning he saidsmiling broadly _"We don't want to miss our flight."_

Gibbs and DiNozzo followed their "Boss" through security and headed towards their gate.

Gibbs thought back to a couple of weeks ago. He'd dropped his wife off at the airport, she was going away on a "business" trip…which meant he'd be on his own for a few weeks. She'd made sure that there was enough food for him and he had enough clean clothes to last him whilst she was gone. He loved that she like to take care of him even when she wasn't there. He wasn't completely alone anyway, he was in the middle of an investigation which meant he'd be spending a lot of time at work in the company of his colleagues. But today she was supposed to be home and so was he. Well at least now he'll get to see her instead of waiting for tonight.


	3. Delays to Departure

**A/N: Another chapter and i'm only 10 minutes into the episode....this is going to be a long story i think....once again....read, enjoy, review. ;oP**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!! IT NEVER WILL BE!!!**

**Yankee White Lies Chapter 3 - Delays to Departure**

The plane had landed over an hour ago. Lights were flashing lighting up the runway. There were cop cars everywhere. The president was now on his back-up plane, flying on to LA.

The coroner was here but they were waiting on the ME to arrive to clear the body.

The FBI had been there 15 minutes and they were already pissing Kate off, especially Agent Fornell. He looked down at her like she was stupid or something. Or it could possibly be because she was a female agent. What could possibly interest the FBI anyway? After all the now deceased Commander Ray Trapp was a naval aviator. Was he under investigation or was he just a pawn in some psychopath's game. Either way it was bad news.

FBI Agent Fornell was now harassing the coroner, "Where the hell is this ME?! He should be here by now!! I have an investigation to run. If he isn't here in the next 5 minutes we'll be taking the body!!" Elmo, the coroner, remained calm and showed no signs on being intimidated by the agent.

Another 5 minutes had passed and the ME still wasn't here. "Right boys we're taking the body!!" Fornell instructed his men.

Elmo stood at the head of the body and simply said, _"If J. Edgar Hoover was alive, I'd tell him what I'm telling you. This body is in Wichita County, and as a county coroner, I have jurisdiction. No one moves it until the ME says they can."_

Fornell looked at the man and said cockily, _"Your jurisdiction doesn't supersede the FBI on Air Force One."_

Caitlin took this as her opportunity to get one over on him, _"It's not Air Force One, Agent Fornell."_ she said as the officers and agents moved out of Fornell's view. She stood up as she continued, all eyes on her, _"When the President departed on the back-up plane, it became Air Force One. This is now Alpha Foxtrot 29000."_ she was standing next to him now.

Fornell looked at Kate, _"Don't get into this pissing contest, Agent Todd. As you pointed out, the President's gone. It's no longer a Secret Service problem."_

Caitlin looked at him 'Bastard!' she thought. _"Look, this could be a natural death or it could be a botched attempt to murder the President. Until I know which, it's my problem."_

Fornell looked at her, he knew that this woman would be a force to be reckoned with. The other agents watched the verbal battle for power.

Elmo interjected, _"Err, I don't give a damn which one of you is boss, you ain't moving the body until the ME says you can."_

Just then an elderly gentleman walked onto the plane, _"You talking about me, Elmo?"_

"_Hello, Ducky."_ he greeted his friend, _"How'd you like those steaks I air-expressed you?"_ he asked him as 'Ducky' set to work.

When Elmo, said this Gibbs looked at his friend and Elmo, 'What did he just say?" he thought.

Ducky took of his jacket, _"Delicious."_

Fornell leant over to Kate and whispered, _"He air-expressed him steaks?"_

They looked at the new arrivals, Ducky through his jacket towards Gibbs, who just looked at it as it fell, Elmo gave Gibbs a funny look then looked back to the agents.

Caitlin looked at Fornell, _"It's a big state."_ she said, _"Look how long it took him to get here."_

Elmo introduced the agents to Ducky, Gibbs and Tony, _"Agent Fornell here is FBI. Agent Todd's Secret Service."_ he gestured towards them _"Ducky, they're fighting over this body like two hounds over a T-bone."_ he explained.

"_Well, it' our T-bone for the moment."_ Ducky said peering over the body.

Gibbs spoke this time, _"All these LEO's are contaminating a potential crime scene."_ He put on his gloves.

Ducky agreed with his friend, _"Yeah, my assistant's right."_ 'Ha, assistant.' he thought, _"Everyone who boarded in Wichita will have to evacuate the plane."_

Tony looked at the agents, mainly Kate. Gibbs noticed this and wasn't happy to see his agent ogling her.

"_I 'm not going anywhere."_ Agent Fornell said.

"_I flew in on it."_ 'Like that'll stop them kicking you off.' Gibbs smirked at her comment.

"_Very well," _Ducky said, "_You two can stay. But everyone else must deplane."_

"_All right, you heard the ME. Let's move it, boys." _Elmo said to the officers.

"_Got it." "Okay." _they replied and filed out one by one.

"_Ducky, what do you think?"_ Elmo asked as they crouched 'round the body.

"_There's no outward sign of trauma."_ he examined the body.

"_He was stricken after having lunch with the President."_ Agent Todd updated the ME.

"_Yeah, how is the President?"_ DiNozzo asked, looking at her.

"_He's fine. His physician cleared him to fly on to LA."_

"_What happened?"_ it was Gibbs' turn to ask the questions.

The agents looked at him, he looked back waiting for a reply. _"When the Commander returned from lunch, he had an equilibrium problem, and his grip was too weak to hold his briefcase."_

"_Did he gradually become ill or was it sudden?" _Ducky asked her, standing up to face her.

"_Sudden." _she said to the ME, _"He started to convulse and collapsed. The Presidents physician believed that the Commander had a stroke."_

"_Kind of young for a brain fart."_ DiNozzo stated. Gibbs smirked at the young man, he was right though.

"_Looks like a natural death to me, Elmo." _Ducky walked around the body, _"They can leave with the body as long as they sign releases." _Caitlin watched Gibbs, she knew he was up to something.

"_Why the hell didn't you say that?" _Fornell asked Elmo.

Elmo looked at Fornell, _"Couldn't, like I said, it's the ME's decision. Release forms are in my car." _he gestured towards the doorway. Ducky smiled at his friend as he said that, he did a good job at stalling the Agents. Fornell made a move to follow Elmo, _"Let's go. We can work out jurisdiction with Washington on the flight to Andrews." _he spoke to Caitlin, who nodded in agreement with him. Before making a move to follow him she looked at Gibbs again. He felt her eyes on him and looked back. Mischief was in his eyes, he had some sort of plan, she knew it.

"_Ducky? About those soft-shelled crabs…"_ Elmo said to his friend. Fornell walked straight passed them and didn't even here the ME and Coroners secret code.

"_Err, err. You'll have them by the weekend."_ the ME stuttered.

Caitlin on the other hand, knew exactly what was going on. She'd seen that look in her husband's eyes before. She looked between the two gents. 'There's no-way I'm letting Gibbs get away with this.' As soon as she left the plane Gibbs put his plan into action, _"Tony, go on. Show the pilot your credentials, get us the hell out of here."_ Tony got up and headed the wrong way, _"Hey! Cockpit's on the top deck."_ Gibbs pointed up.

"_I knew that."_ he said before taking to the stairs.

Gibbs squatted down next to the body, Ducky sat in the chair on the other side. _"Did you enjoy playing my boss?"_ Gibbs asked his old friend.

"_I did, rather."_ he replied honestly. First at the airport and again on the plane.

"_What do you think happened, Duck?"_

"_Good God, Gibbs. I've barely met the deceased."_

"_I think DiNozzo's right."_ 'Good job he's not around to here that.' _"A naval aviator stroking at his age?"_

"_He could have been born with an aneurysm. They're time bombs in the body."_ This triggered a memory, _"I remember this young promising basso profundo in London. He was only 27 when he keeled over in the middle of an Otello aria."_ he recollected.

"What the hell are you playing at?!" she directed her question at Gibbs more than Ducky, who looked taken aback by her sudden intrusion. "An ME assistant my ass!" Gibbs looked at his wife. She looked at Ducky, _"And there's not a soft-shell crab within 1,000 miles."_

"_Sorry." _he apologised.

"We're taking over the investigation." Gibbs stated to his wife.

"_First the FBI tries to muscle in and now NCIS."_ 'How'd she know we were NCIS?' Ducky asked himself.

"_Yeah, well, I do believe this is a dead naval officer…"_

"_Who died on Air Force One after having lunch with the President it's my job to protect."_

"_Okay, we can share jurisdiction. You can be on my team."_ he said standing up to look at the body.

"_Your team? Why should you head the investigation?"_ 'Unbelievable' her own husband trying to take an investigation from her.

"_Have you ever worked a crime scene, Agent Todd?"_ he knew she hadn't.

"_I am a Secret Service agent."_ she said looking into his eyes. God she loved those eyes.

"_I thought not."_ he bent back down to the body.

"_Well, don't dismiss me like that. Okay, I earned my jock strap."_ she argued.

"_Yeah? Does it ever give you that empty feeling?"_

"_What?"_

"_Your jock strap?"_

"_No, like some species of frogs, I grow what I need."_ she smirked at her husband. She loved giving that speech and he knew she did too. He never thought of her as anything less that a terrific wife, an attentive lover and a damn fine agent. She'd worked hard to get where she is today.

Ducky watched the couples conversation in silence. They seemed to know each other already but how?

Just then DiNozzo rushed down the stairs _"Gibbs, the pilot won't take off until the Secret Service chick gives us the-thumbs up."_

Both Gibbs and Kate looked at Tony. Gibbs looked annoyed and so did she. 'Crap.' Tony thought. Ducky looked between them. Kate's smile still in place, _"I think that just made it my team."_

"_No. I think it means I just have to hijack Air Force One." _

"You wouldn't dare!" she flared.

"_Tony? Escort Agent Todd off this aircraft and close the hatch."_ he said turning away from her.

"_You're not serious."_ he went up the stairs, _"Wait! Wait, okay! Okay!" _she followed him. He stopped halfway and turned back 'round, _"Your team. But only because I don't wanna delay us further by having to shoot you."_ He considered her words for a brief moment. She extended her hand, he took it and they shook. Normally she would make him pinkie-promise but since they were working they just shook hands.

Agent Fornell had been with Elmo, filling out the release forms, which took him what seemed like forever to find in his car. Fornell and his agent went up the steps to the plane. _"Damn it, Agent Todd! Let's get this show on the road!"_

DiNozzo met them at the entrance, _"Oh gosh, I'm sorry." _he said as he put up his hand to stop them _"We overbooked the flight."_ and with that he closed the hatch.

"_What the hell are you doing?" _Fornell protested. The staircase moves back from the plane. _"What's going on? Stop!"_ he shouted to the man operating the steps. Elmo looks on smiling. Fornell and his agents rush back down the stairs and stop in front of him. _"All right, do you know what the hell's going on?"_ he asked baffled by the planes sudden un-authorised and un-expected take off.

"_I guess Ducky decided to take the body to Washington." _he shouted over the noise from the engines.

"_Why is your medical examiner taking the body to Washington?"_ the agent asked.

"_Never said he was my medical examiner." _which was true he'd only called Ducky 'the ME'.

The jets power up and the men are hit by a strong gush of air as the plane moves and goes off down the runway. They turn away from the sudden blast, Fornell shouts above the noise of the jets. "_Then who the hell's medical examiner is he?"_

"_Ducky? He works for NCIS." _he stated to the agent.

Fornell turns and looks on as the plane leaves the tarmac, 'Those sons of bitches!' he thought. He was in it now.


	4. Teaming Up

**A/N: Quite a long chapter…the longest so far…original speeches in **_**Italics**_**. Just under 20 minutes in and I've got 4 chapters….I'm loving your reviews….THANK YOU for being so kind :D**

**Disclaimer: Not mine…but a girl can dream…can't she?**

Yankee White Lies - Chapter 4 - Teaming Up

Gibbs was sat in Comm talking to his Director, Tom Morrow,. _"Did you have to, literally slam a door on the FBI's face?"_ he asked his agent.

"_There were more of them than us."_ he replied.

"_There's always more of them than us."_ he replied dryly. _"You ever hear of interagency cooperation?"_

"_Yes, sir. I got the Secret Service Agent in charge at Wichita to agree to share the investigation."_

"_Willingly?" _Tom asked, a little surprised.

"_Well, we could use a little backup when we land at Andrews."_ Gibbs replied honestly.

"_Eh, that's what I thought. We're spread a bit thin, we' haven't got enough agents."_

"_If the FBI gets this body, we won't see an autopsy report until after they leak it to the Washington Post."_

"_Then make sure they don't get it." _he ordered his agent, knowing full well that he would go to any length to make sure it didn't. _"Will this Secret Service agent stand up to the FBI?" _he wasn't aware that this was Jethro's wife.

"Yes, sir. _She's got balls._"his wife was like him in many ways. Another reason as to why he loved her so. He smiled to himself.

**Meanwhile**

Caitlin was sat watching Ducky, he pulled an instrument out of his kit bag and stuck it into the body. She was a little squeamish when it came to stuff like this so she had to ask, _"Are you starting the autopsy?"_

"_Goodness, no. I'm just taking his liver temperature to corroborate the time of death."_ he explained to the young woman.

"_The President's physician declared him dead at 2032 Zulu."_ she said, consulting her PDA.

"_Yeah, it never hurts to double-check"_ he replied.

"So, how do you know Jethro?" he asked looking up to her.

"I've know him a few years." she replied, knowing it wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"That's not what I asked." Caitlin smiled at the good doctor, who returned the smile. "So?" he looked at her expectantly. Tony had just come back from the men's room, he listened carefully as the ME quizzed the Secret Service agent, hoping to get a piece of juicy gossip about his boss…and his love life.

"I met him when I was out with some friends." which was true, "We dated a few times…but it didn't work out." which was half true.

Tony made a mental note of that tid-bit of information about his boss. He liked brunettes as well as redheads. Ducky was too engrossed in the conversation that he missed the 'beep' of the liver probe. Caitlin pointed this out, glad for the change of topic. She looked back down at her PDA and read her messages one was from her husband; he'd sent it before he'd left the house earlier that evening. It read:

_Hey beautiful, something's come up and I have to go to work….I'll see you at the airport later. Love Jet xxx_

She smiled at the sentiment, he'd given her a heads up that he was coming to the airport. At least that's what it looked like to her. Tony was peering over her shoulder, trying to read her message. But he couldn't see who had sent it. She turned to looked at him, he stepped forward and pretended that she'd got in his way, _"Excuse me, you'll need to stand clear so I can take _

_measurements for my crime scene sketches, thanks."_

"_Sketches? You've taken a dozen photos." _she said not moving from her spot.

Tony looked at her then seized his moment to finally get a closer look at the 'Exotic Resorts' magazine, _"Tell me her measurements."_ he said to her, holding up the magazine showing a bikini-clad woman.

She looked at him, 'Is this how Jethro taught his agents to investigate?' she'd have to have a talk to him about it later. _"Your pathetic."_

"_No, I'm serious." _which he was, but he just wanted to ogle at the woman on the front cover, _"Can you tell if she's 5'4" and a 34-C, or 5'7" and a 36-D? You can't. Not from a photo. That's why we do sketches and take measurements. Thanks."_ he said before lightly shoving her to one side.

"_I've got 1915 Zulu, that's nearly an hour earlier." _Ducky finally spoke. He'd kept quiet through Tony's little explanation of taking measurements.

Kate looked at Ducky, _"Well, then you miscalculated."_

Just then, Jethro came scrambling down the stairs, _"What's the problem?" _he asked almost breathlessly.

"_There's apparently a discrepancy between my time of death and the President's physician's."_

"_Log yours."_ he instructed his ME. Ducky nodded and proceeded. Gibbs now looked at Tony, 'What the hell was he doing with that magazine?' Oh, well it was only Tony._ "Enough sketches, Tony. Agent Todd's gonna give you a floor plan." _he took off down the aisle, knowing that she wouldn't.

"_Oh, no, she won't."_ she protested. Tony smiled at her and watched her walk off to follow Gibbs.

Ducky walked over to Tony _"I thought your photo analysis was brilliant, Tony. But wasn't 36-D a bit of wishful thinking?"_

"_You think?"_ Tony said looking at the woman's bra, mulling it over he decided Ducky maybe right…but there was nothing wrong with wishful thinking. "What d'ya think their story is, Duck?" he asked, changing the subject. He put the magazine back on the small table he'd found it on.

"I'm not entirely sure. It's hard to tell. They appear to know one another very well. An ex-girlfriend perhaps."

"Well there's only one way to find out. I have an idea…" Tony said with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"_What can you tell me about Commander Trapp?" _Gibbs asked his wife as they walked down the aisle. He was just having a nosy 'round but was glad for the privacy with his wife.

"_I can't give him Air Force One floor plans, they're top secret."_ she said as she trailed behind him.

"Come on, Katie we saw this in that Harrison Ford movie."

"_Well that's Hollywood speculation, you're asking for the real thing."_

"_Isn't the President's head down here someplace?"_ they walked down a corridor to a conference room.

"_No."_ she loved her husband but sometimes she just wanted slap, and now was one of those moments.

"_No, this is in the movie!"_ he said excitedly,_ "Yeah! Harrison was sitting right here."_ he stood at the head of the table and stood behind the chair.

"Jethro, I cannot risk those plans getting out onto the Internet." she tried to reason.

"_NCIS does not leak. These plans get out, you can shoot DiNozzo."_

"No, Jethro I'm destined to shoot you." she was not amused by his little joke.

He looked at his wife, she looked tired and bemused, " What about the Commander?"

"I met him this morning. _He just received his Yankee White clearance and was Major Kerry's backup. _Tim has the flu."

"_We'll have to get a Navy doc to verify that."_ he said still exploring.

"He has it, okay?" she was getting very frustrated with him, _"But go ahead, and waste a doctor's time double-checking like your… Ducky."_

He stopped in front of a cabinet and stated, "Hey, this is where those terrorists got their weapons in that movie." he started pressing the buttons, she slapped his hands away.

"Stop messing around." he was like a kid at Christmas with his new toy.

"_Nobody switch planes with the President?"_

"_The press was put on a separate plane. Everyone else boarded the backup excepts three stewards who were put in the Press cabin."_

Jethro walked over to the press cabin and pulled back the curtain, the tree stewards were sat chatting, Jethro smiled and waved at them _"What'd you keep them for? Make coffee?"_ she rolled her eyes at his comment.

"_I may not know the finer points of investigating like sticking needles in liver or measuring swimsuit models, but I do know enough to hold the stewards who prepared and served the President's lunch." _she said smiling at her husband.

"Okay." he nodded his head and turned to leave.

"D'you want to question them?"

"Nope," he shook his head _"they're not going anywhere. We've got a crime scene to investigate. Rule number one, never let suspects stay together."_

"I didn't consider them suspects, Jethro."

"So why'd you hold them?" he waited for an answer and got nothing. "Here," he said passing her some latex gloves, _"Put these on."_

"Jethro, my fingerprints are gonna be all over this aircraft."

"_Rule number two, always wear gloves at a crime scene."_ he loved being the boss.

They had now walked 'round the plane and had made it back to the crime scene. Ducky was sat by the body _"I believe I know why there's a discrepancy in the time of death. Now since the Commander had lunch with the President, I'm sure the President's physician rushed to evaluate his condition. He also called Trapp's time of death."_

"_Yes, once he was sure the President wasn't in medical danger, he returned and…He was gone nearly an hour."_ she realised at that moment she had been wrong.

"Yes. I'm sure the autopsy will show that the Commander had died almost immediately.

"_I owe you an apology, Doctor."_

"_It's Ducky to my associates. _I'm just relieved that we've managed to straightened it out. You see it's inconsistencies like this that lead to conspiracy theories. Yes, it reminds me of this case once in New Orleans. _A jealous husband had shot his wife off a Mardi Gras float, right out of the clock at the corner of Basin Street-"_

Jethro cut him off before he could start rambling on, _"Ah, come on, Duck, give it a rest. She's got work to do."_ he picked up his kit and headed down the narrow corridor.

"_I'll tell you the rest later!"_ Ducky said to Kate, who smiled politely as she left.

"_Rule number three, don't believe what you're told. Double-check."_

"Again, with your stupid rules. 'Rule number three, don't believe what you're told. Double-check.'" she mocked, "What's number four? Don't sneeze at a crime scene, you'll contaminate evidence?"

He turned to look at her, mock hurt on his face, "No, always listen to your boss, cos he's always right."

"You're not my boss." she smiled.

"I wouldn't want to be."

"Okay, a rule for you. Don't let your ego get in the way of your job."

"Can we just get on with this?" he gestured towards the room where Tony was.

"Sure."

Tony was sat at the Presidents desk, looking at the phone for any evidence. When he heard them come in he quickly put it down and sat looking idle.

"Okay, Gibbs I draw the line at him sitting in the President's chair." she pointed at Tony. She didn't like him much.

"Well it's not like he's using it." he replied, looking at his boss.

"_Gibbs!"_ she sounded like a child telling on her sibling.

Tony, have you finished taking pictures?" DiNozzo nodded, "Then start bagging and tagging."

"_Just waiting for you, boss."_

"_Bagging and tagging what?"_ she looked at Jethro.

"_Well, to start with…everything." _he pointed at the lunch on the desk, _"President was sitting there?"_

"_Pretty good bet, since it is his desk."_ he looked at her, annoyed by her reply.

Tony rummaged through his kit and pulled out some evidence bags, "Here, boss." he said handing one to Gibbs.

Gibbs took the bag and began instructing his wife on how to maintain chain of custody of evidence. He started with the unfinished lunch_. "Okay, to maintain the chain of custody, take the item – in this case, Commander Trapp's lunch – place it in the evidence bag. Seal it, record all pertinent_ _information, initial across the seal." _Caitlin watched her husband intently, taking in all he was put the evidence in the bag, sealed it then folded it to write his initials on the label. He then passed the bag to Tony, _"Keep it cold!"_. Tony obliged and passed his boss a new bag_._ She was trying to concentrate but she suddenly felt a wave of heat wash over her. She felt sick and fought to keep it down.

"Okay, you try it?" he said passing her an evidence bag. She looked at the bag then at her husband. She needed to be sick and she couldn't hold it down any longer. She turned on her heel and made a mad dash for the lavatory. Gibbs chased after her and Tony after him She rushed passed Ducky, almost sending him flying. She'd have to apologise later.

"Kate! Kate, wait a minute! Hey, wait!" He reached her just as she got to the lavatory door. "Whoa, Whoa! Stop! In here, in here…" he instructed her to spew into the evidence bag.

She did as her husband asked. When she'd finished he sealed the bag and initialled it.

"Can I rinse now ?" she moaned.

"Sure. Go ahead." he gave her a small smile before she disappeared into the small bathroom.

"_Log it." _he said handing the bag to DiNozzo, "Get Ducky."

"Do you think she might have whatever killed the commander?"

Gibbs shook his head at his agent. For once he didn't have an answer. He hoped to God that she didn't. He couldn't lose another wife, one that he can say he truly loved. He sat down and waited for his wife to come out of the bathroom. Ducky joined him in the wait. They sat in companionable silence. The doctor could see the worry in his friends face but decided to keep quiet…for now.

Kate emerged from the bathroom a somewhat 10 minutes later. She gotten rid of the sick taste in her mouth and had re-composed herself. She still felt terrible but that was no excuse to look it. She walked out to see Ducky and her doting husband waiting.

"Come sit over here my dear." Ducky said gesturing towards the couch so he could examine her. She laid down on the couch, Jethro hovered over them. "Don't you have evidence to bag?" the doctor said to Jethro. Jethro shuck his head, "Nope, DiNozzo can manage." Ducky looked at his friend, Jethro looked back. He finally got the message, "Fine," he said holding his hands in the air, "Come get me when you're finished." he said before leaving. Ducky nodded and watched as Jethro went off to join Tony in bagging evidence.

Ducky looked at Caitlin and asked, "How far along are you?"

She was taken aback by his question, "H-how'd you know?"

"When you knocked into me and almost sent me flying, you instantly put your hand over your stomach as if you were protecting something from being hurt." he explained.

"You knew from that?" she was surprised that he'd known from that, Jethro on the other hand was probably clueless.

"Mhmm."

"Promise you won't tell Jethro?" she asked looking as sweetly as she could.

"Jethro's the father?" he asked, trying not to sound too shocked.

Caitlin chuckle lightly at his expression, "Jethro and I are married." she explained, showing off her wedding ring.

"Ah. I promise. But what do you want me to tell Jethro in the meantime?"

"Just tell him it was just a 24-hour bug or something." she suggested.

The doctor nodded in agreement, after all it wasn't his place to tell Jethro she was expecting his child. He'd let her tell him in her own time.

**Elsewhere: on the ground**

The President and the rest of the agents were now at the Presidential rally. Only just making it in time.

"_Please join me in welcoming President George W. Bush." _said the male announcer over the PA. The crowd stood and cheered. Agent Baer was walking through the crowd of reporters talking on his cell, "Don't threaten me, Tobias. I'm not in your food chain." he practically snarled.

After being kicked off the plane by NCIS, Fornell and his agents were flying back to DC in their commercial jet, he'd called agent Baer in the hopes of getting Commander Trapp's body thus taking over the investigation. "If NCIS does the autopsy, they're gonna control the investigation. You want that Bill?"

"_Commander Trapp __**was**__ a Naval officer, they have every right to do the autopsy."_

"_Damnit Bill, they're bush league. _We've got assets those cowboys can only salivate over."

"_Don't underestimate NCIS."_ he warned Tobias. He'd had a run-in with NCIS before and it didn't end well on his art.

"_Oh they're good,"_ he snorted, "_at making drug busts and catching sailors who've jumped ship._ But, come on Bill, an attack on the President?" he continued his speech.

"The President's doctor believed Commander Trapp had had a stroke."

"_Maybe he did,"_ he reasoned on that note, _"but if he was poisoned… You want to put the man's _

_life in the hands of retread cops and ex-Mps?"_

"If you so much as withhold a comma out of the report Tobias…" he warned the FBI agent.

"_You'll get copies of everything before the ink dries." _he replied, happy with his result.

"I'll order Agent Todd to turn the body over to the FBI when they reach Andrews, but

I cannot control what NCIS does." another forewarning to the agent. He doubted that the agent was taking any notice.

"With us two joined at the hip, the only thing NCIS can do is just watch… And bitch." he hung up and put his cell away _"We're back in the ballgame." _he smirked.

**Back in the air**

Jethro returned to his wife. Ducky had explained that it was nothing more than a stomach virus and that she'd be fine in no time. Little did he know that his good friend had lied.

"You okay?" he asked as he sat at her side.

She nodded her head and looked at his face. He was worried, "I'm fine." she reassured him.

"Good," he said before leaning down to kiss her forehead, "I love Kate. I'm worried 'cause I don't want to lose you." he admitted.

'Wow,' she thought, trying to get her husband to talk about his feelings was like trying to draw blood from a stone. "It's nothing, Ducky said I'm fine." she smiled hoping it would wash away his fears. They stared at each other, lost in the others eyes. Their moment was interrupted by the voice on the intercom, _"_Agent_ Todd, Agent Baer's on a secure line for you."_

Kate sighed and reluctantly sat up, "I could take it for you if like?" Jethro said shifting off the couch, she needed her rest.

"It's okay honey, I can manage." she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading off up the stairs to talk to her boss.


	5. The ProposalUp to Mischief

**A/N: Yet another sleepless night, which brings another chapter...1:47am GMT...yawn...i hope you enjoy this chapter...still loving your reviews...they make me smile and keep me writing...THANK YOU!!! P.S Updates for my other fanfics coming soon, very soon.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...again!!! If i owned them Kate would still be in the show...she would most certainly be with Gibbs...but alas they aren't mine (weeps)**

**Yankee White Lies - Chapter 5 - The Proposal/Up to Mischief?**

Gibbs smiled to himself as his wife left. He hoped she'd be alright, she did look rather pale. He let out a sigh and decided he'd better check on Tony. He went off down the aisle to find him. He knew he'd be in the Presidents' chair.

Caitlin walked over to the operator in comm. "Just over there on the phone, Agent Todd."

"Thanks." she said as she walked passed him. She knew Agent Baer would not be pleased with her, no thanks to her husbands actions no doubt.

He was right. Tony was sat behind the Presidents desk, interviewing the last of the three stewards.

"_And how long have you been on Air Force One?"_ he asked the man, having asked all relevant questions.

"_Five years, sir." _he replied, _"Two with President Clinton, three with President _

_Bush."_ Bobby explained further. DiNozzo wrote everything down, he was glad the interview was over, his hand was killing him.

Gibbs walked in the room as Tony was just wrapping up. He had to use the bathroom. Too much coffee. Kate hated it when he'd just drink coffee and hardly eat. She also didn't understand how he never twitched with the amount of caffeine in his system.

"_Alright. Well, thank you very much, Chief Steward."_

"_Yes, sir." _Bobby replied he got from his seat and went to join the others.

"_What'd you get?" _he asked DiNozzo from the bathroom.

"_Ah, food security's very tight. Incognito purchases, randomly selected _

_stores. No one knows their buying for Air Force One."_ he explained the contents of his interview with the stewards.

Just then Ducky walked in, he was about to ask where Gibbs was when DiNozzo motioned for him to b quiet. Ducky looks at him as if he were asking, 'where's Gibbs?' Tony pointed to the bathroom. Ducky nodded and kept quiet. DiNozzo picked up his camera and passed it to Ducky. He wanted a picture of himself in the Presidents chair for his twitter page. Ducky took the camera and snapped a picture of him as he continued to speak to Gibbs.

"_Stewards usually prepare all the food, but today the President had ribs and coleslaw flown in from a smokehouse in San Antonio. So they only reheated them and served them."_

"_Anybody else have ribs?"_ he asked, still peeing.

"Nope." Tony replied as he'd switched places with Ducky to take a picture of him. He smiled to himself as he reclaimed his seat.

"_Gibbs, if the ribs were poisoned, then how come the President wasn't affected." _Ducky asked the obvious question.

"_Maybe he's used to Papa Joe's barbecue." _he said, flushing the chain, _"You two are through taking pictures of each other, maybe we can move that body aft."_ he walked out of the bathroom zipping up his trousers not looking at the other two men.

They looked at each other, 'how'd he know?', Ducky shrugged and followed him. Of course he'd known it was Gibbs. He was like Santa Claus, he knew who was naughty and who was nice. Really, he'd heard DiNozzo walk around the desk, that and he'd seen both flashes from the camera. Big give away. He wasn't stupid. He expected them to do it too.

**Meanwhile in Comm**

Caitlin was getting an earful from Baer, she tried to explain her reasons for sharing the investigation with NCIS.

"Sir, I made a deal with them to share the investigation."

"_Agent Todd, you are not senior enough to make deals. We're working this _

_with the FBI."_ They were taking President Bush back to the airport. He walked through the parking lot to the motorcade which they had prepared for the Presidents departure.

"Sir, they're not just going to turn the body and all the evidence over to the FBI." she knew her husband and knew him well.

Baer checked the other cars before getting into his. They were ready, he jumped in the backseat, _"Let's go." _he ordered the driver. _"NCIS had no right to use a local coroner to delay your departure."_ he ranted to Kate, he was not impressed with his agent right now.

"But sir, you have to see it from there side." she was defending her husbands actions. Of course he had the right to lead the investigation. Commander Trapp was a naval aviator. But, he did die on Air Force One…Secret Service territory, as it were.

"_Agent Todd, shut up and listen. I'm giving you a direct order."_ Caitlin rolled her eyes 'here we go', "_That's our aircraft, everything living and dead on board is under Secret Service control. Turn the body over to the FBI at Andrews, or the only presidential detail you'll get will be walking Spotty." _

He hung up on her just as quickly as the conversation had started. She hated when he did that. Jethro was just the same, she had chastised him for that on numerous occasions. She slammed the phone down in frustration. She sighed, "Jethro won't like this." she thank the young man in Comm and went back downstairs to join her husband and his team. When she got there, there was only her husband. No Ducky. No Tony. And most importantly, no body. She looked at her husband. He was definitely up to something. He had that look that said it all. His sneaky face, she'd now called it. It reminded her of the time when he'd first proposed to her.

_**Flashback**_

They'd been together for exactly a year. She had the evening all mapped out. Dinner, dancing, a few drinks and most definitely making love. But no, he had to be late so she ended up having dinner alone. They were staying at her apartment since they couldn't stay at his. Something to do with dodgy electrics. Well that's what he had told her. He walked into her living room, she was stood up, tapping her foot, arms crossed. To say she was angry would have been an understatement. She was pissed.

He, on the other hand was no surprised by his girlfriends reaction to his lateness. He'd expected it.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" she yelled at him.

He remained calm and cool, "I was at work. I told you I would be late."

"Late? Late? It's 12:00 midnight, Jethro. I've been waiting up for you all night. I've called and called your cell. You didn't answer. I got worried." she tried to hold back her tears.

"I know baby, I've been busy with this case an all. We finally got our guy. I was interrogating him when you called, that's why I never answered."

"Why didn't you call back?" her temper cooling now. She wasn't 'angry' angry, just scared that something had happened to him. He was exactly the same with her when she went away.

"I figured you'd be in bed."

Caitlin looked at her boyfriend. He seemed to be answering her questions rather quickly, too quickly. It was as if he had them written down already, knowing what she'd say when he walked through the door. She put it down to him having three ex-wives, they probably said and did the same things she's doing right now.

"Kate?" he called to her. She'd zoned out.

"What?"

"I want to show you something." he walked over to her and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the front door. Not giving her a chance to refuse. They got to his car ,"Jethro, I'm tired. You can show me whatever it is tomorrow." she turned to leave.

"It'll be no good tomorrow. I to show you this tonight, since it is our 1 year anniversary." he pulled her back to the car "Jump in." he said. She obliged and buckled up. She knew how bad his driving was. Especially on clear streets. The ride to his house was a silent one. He was up to something, he had that look. He parked the car in his driveway. He got out the car, Kate followed him. "Now stay here and close your eyes."

"What are you up to?" she asked, seeing the glint in his eyes she knew he was planning something.

"Nothing. Just close your eyes."

She did as she was told and waited impatiently. Caitlin felt a shiver run down her spine as the cold wind blew, all the more reason to go indoors. She heard him opening the garage door.

"Ok, keep your eyes closed. No peeking." "Ok, ok."

He guided her over to the garage, putting his hand over her eyes. She always peeked. "Ready?" he asked.

"Sure." he removed his hand. She stared in awe at the object in front of her. She couldn't believe it. It was finished. Finished with her name on it. It was beautiful. He'd finished building his boat. Caitlin remembered when it was just a wooden skeleton of a boat and now here it was. Completed. With her name. She couldn't get over it. She looked at Jethro unable to speak. He took it that she loved her gift. It sure kick roses and jewelleries butts, no doubt about that. She looked at the name hand painted on the side, "Katie Gibbs". She blinked twice, thinking she was seeing things. "Is it supposed to say Katie & Gibbs?" she asked wondering if he'd missed the 'and'.

He shook his head, "Nope."

"Jet?"

He got down on one knee, 'Caitlin Sasha Todd, I love you with all my heart and I hope that you love me too. I never thought I could love again after Shannon and Kelly. Especially after my three other marriages. But I found you and every time I look at you I know that we were supposed to meet and that we were supposed to be together."

Caitlin was near enough in tears at his heart-felt speech. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please, will you marry me?"

She didn't need to think about twice. She leapt into his arms and hugged him and kissed him with all she had. "YES, YES, YES a thousand times YES!!!" Kate looked into his eyes, "I love you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. And don't ever think otherwise." she kissed him again. He pulled back from the kiss for oxygen, "I'm glad you said yes." he panted.

"Why?" 'why would she say 'no'?

"If you'd have said 'no' and left me I'd have to burn her or sink her." he said referring to the boat.

"I'd never leave you."

"And I'd never leave you. I love you."

"I love you, too." He hadn't gotten her a ring yet, he was going to take her to the mall to look for one. She'd commented that the boat was enough for now. But Jethro wanted people to know that she was not on the market, so to speak. Not that she was anyway but still she needed a ring. That problem had been solved when they were sorting out some of his old stuff. He found his grandmothers ring in a drawer in his basement. Kate took a liking to it straight away and had decided that since it fit her finger it was going to be her engagement ring. "Wouldn't you prefer a brand new one, with diamonds?"

"Nope. This will do." she said admiring her new ring. "Plus it saves you money and a lot of messing about at a store trying to find the "perfect" ring."

He didn't argue back, she was happy and that's all that mattered.

_**Present time**_

"_Where's the body?"_

"_I don't know."_ he replied innocently. He knew she knew that he was planning something. They both laughed. Caitlin shook her head _"You move it to the off-ramp for a fast getaway?"_ she knew it would be the only way to get the body off the plane without being seen.

He grinned widely at his wife. They thought alike, a lot. He sipped at his coffee. She joined him in the seat next to him, "It's not going to work, Jet. Baer ordered me to turn the body over to the FBI at Andrews."

"You could stall them for us 'til we get it off." he suggested, knowing her answer would be 'no'.

"_No, I can't. I won't defy a direct order. _Sorry, Jet."

"Never say you're sorry, Katie. Ah, you don't have to type it into your palm pilot or anything." he joked.

They looked at each other, _"Folks, please fasten your seatbelts, we're beginning our descent _

_into Andrews at this time."_ the Captains voice came over the intercom. They buckled their seatbelts for the descent. "I guess I'll see you later." was the last thing Jethro said to his wife before the plane landed. They turned the body over to the FBI, willingly, when they landed at Andrews. The FBI left with not so much as a 'Thanks' to NCIS or Caitlin. She didn't care anyway, she doubted her husband did either, Agent Fornell was an arrogant prick in her books and if Jethro had planned something Fornell had brought it on himself.

She drove back to HQ to update her colleagues on the situation. She'll be doing a whole lot of paperwork the next few days. But not for much longer in her current condition.

* * *

Review, review!!!! Let me know your thoughts and any ideas ;oP


	6. Out On His Ass

**A/N: OK I know it's been a while since I last updated but I've been busy at work and I haven't had chance to type it up….but hey here it is. This is a short chapter mainly about Tony..and his ass!! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Why isn't Mark mine???**

Yankee White Lies - Chapter 6 - Out on his ass

"_Why'd you let NCIS have the evidence they bagged on the plane?"_ Fornell's Agent asked as they drove down the belt way.

The FBI now had the body. They had agreed to let NCIS have the evidence they'd bagged. Without any problems, which surprised Tobias. Special Agent Gibbs didn't seem the type to just agree to without kicking up fuss. Oh well! They had the body now so this is their investigation.

Fornell explained his actions to his subordinate, _"Since we have the body we control the investigation. If a few ribs and coleslaw saves some face, what's it hurt? If the food was poisoned the President would—"_

He was abruptly cut off by the sound of a cell phone ringing.

Both agents checked their cells, _"It's not mine, sir."_

Fornell looks at his cell, _"Not mine, either."_

"_Hello?"_ they hear from the back of the van. Both agents look to the back of the vehicle then at each other.

DiNozzo is in the body bag. Gibbs said he had to because he needed a diversion so that he and Ducky could get the real dead body off the plane.

"We're in the clear, Tony, you can get out of the body bag now." Gibbs spoke to his agent.

The FBI van suddenly comes to a screeching holt. The driver behind them honked his horn at them, "Asshole!" he yelled angrily.

Tony had a worrying look on his face, "I never thought I'd say this Gibbs, but I'm not sure that I really want to."

Gibbs and Ducky had waited for the FBI and DiNozzo to leave before they called Gerald and gave him the all clear. They were going in the opposite direction of the FBI so Gibbs waited until they were a good few miles, at least, apart.

"Why? Your searching Commander Trapp's apartment tonight."

"Oh, Gibbs, come on man! It's 1:00am."

"_Agent Axelrod is trailing you to pick up the body bag when the FBI tosses it."_

"That's funny, Gibbs. Real funny. Especially since— Fuuu-!" he was cut off when Fornell and Grier opened the back doors of the van and threw the body bag onto the road. DiNozzo yelled in pain as his backside connected to the hard surface. They unzipped the body bag and discovered who the **impostor** was, "YOU!" Fornell bellowed at Tony, "Get the hell out of that bag. And tell Special Agent Gibbs he's royally pissed off the FBI." DiNozzo did as he was told and watched as the FBI agents got back in their van. "Appreciate the lift fellas!" They drove off and left him there. Agent Axelrod turned up 2 minutes later having watched Fornell and Grier toss DiNozzo out, literally on his ass. He'd videoed it too. YouTube was the first thought he had. He wouldn't tell Tony just yet or at all in fact. 'I wonder how many hits I'd get for it?' he pondered. Oh well! He'll save that for later, right now he had to get his friend.

"You okay, DiNozzo?" he said in his distinctive western accent.

"Do I look alright?!" not a question.

"Okay, where to? HQ?"

"No, we're going to Commander Trapp's apartment." he mumbled. His backside was throbbing.

"How's your ass?" Axelrod asked, trying not to show that what he really wanted to do was laugh.

"Grr." he growled and mumbled something incoherent at his supposed friend.

Just as Tony was being tossed out of the van Gibbs smirked as he heard his young agent curse, he hung up and turned to Ducky, _"I guess they found him."_

Ducky let out a little chuckle.


	7. Take the leadSleeping in the office

**A/N: YAY!! Finally got this chapter finished…Still loving your reviews, so keep 'em coming ;oP**

**Disclaimer: Not mine….but I really, really WANT Gibbs!!**

Yankee White Lies - Chapter 7 - Take the lead/Sleeping in the office

NCIS Director Tom Morrow was now in MTAC after receiving a phone call from a very pissed off FBI. They decided on a teleconference in M-TAC, which also included the Director of Secret Service. The three agency directors were discussing the events of the night. Tom started, _"Special Agent Gibbs has been operating under my direct orders."_

"_Agent Todd was also acting under orders."_

"_As was Agent Fornell."_

NCIS DIRECTOR: Then the problem seems to be that my man succeeded where your

two… didn't.

"This isn't the time for a turf war, Tom. Not after 9/11." the Secret Service Director spoke,

"_And especially when the President's life may be at risk."_

"_I'd like to think this is not about turf, Mark. Rather that we all believe we have the right people for the job. We shouldn't be agency directors if we didn't."_ he looked between the two directors on the screen in front of him.

Are you offering to share this investigation?" Mark asked.

"Yes, I am."

"_Who leads? Your man?"_ asked, Henry, the FBI Director.

"_We do have the body."_ he replied, trying to suppress a smile.

Mark replied with a sarcastically, "Huh!". Henry said nothing.

**Elsewhere - In Autopsy**

Gibbs strode into autopsy. Gerald walked past him with Commander Trapp's uniform wrapped in a plastic cover. He turned to Gibbs as he neared the doors.

"_I found Abby, she's on the way in."_

"_Yeah, did you wake her up?"_ he asked, not turning to look at him. He was more interested in the body right now.

"Nope, called her cell. Sounded like one phat party."

Gibbs turned to look at the younger man as he left autopsy, a confused looked playing on his features at his terminology. Hr brushed it off with a small shrug and turned his attention back to Ducky.

"_Find anything Ducky?"_

"_Nope, and I won't for hours."_ he lifted the Commander's arm and inspected it with his magnifying glass, _"I've just begun examining the body for needle marks."_

"Do you think somebody might have stuck him?" Jethro asked peering over the body.

"_I don't know."_

"_Anything on the uniform?"_

"_Not that I could see. I've sent it up to Abby."_

Gibbs is inspecting the body, looking up and down to see if there is anything unusual on the dead man's body. He suddenly spots something and points, _"What's this?"_

Ducky rolls his eyes and checks what Gibbs is pointing at, "A mole." Gibbs checks the body over once more, looking at the mans face then back to Ducky, "Go home Gibbs and get some sleep. I would if I could, this is gonna take all night. Or what's left of it anyway."

Gibbs moved away from the autopsy table over to the counter on the other side of the room and retrieved a roll of paper towel.

He threw it up in the air, caught it and then squeezed it; to see if it is soft enough to be used as a pillow. He planted it down on the other autopsy table and laid down with a groan. Pleased to be finally getting some rest. He really should do what his friend suggested but he knew Caitlin would be less than pleased to see him right now. He huffed, turned on his side and asked Ducky, before going to sleep, _"Ducky, why would Abby go to a "phat" party?"_

Ducky shook his head, "Jethro, get some sleep." he turned off the lights off above where Gibbs was laid and resumed checking over the body.

**In the Lab**

Tony had finally finished searching Commander Trapp's apartment. His butt was still aching thanks to that FBI agent. He wandered into the lab, _"Abby?"_

"_Yeah?"_ she turned 'round to see Tony with an evidence box in his hands.

"_Find anything on his uniform?"_ he asked as he walked up to her. She was ALSing Trapp's uniform.

"Nothing so far." she replied tiredly.

"I think I found how he was poisoned." he said, showing Abby the box of evidence. He placed the box on the table and laid out the evidence, _"This guy had enough vitamins, herbs, and organic food to open his own health market. If he was poisoned, I think you'll find it laced into one these."_

"What are you gonna do while I'm looking for poison in a health snack?"

He yawned a barely audible, _"I'll wait."_

'Poor Baby' she thought, 'He needs a nap' _"There's a futon, by the cabinet over there."_ she motioned towards the cabinet with slight nod of her head.

"_Oh, bless you."_ he clasped his hands together.

"You my priest or something?"

"_Curse you?"_ he said, slight mocking of her Gothic style. He kicked of his shoes and laid down and groaned in satisfaction at finally being able to rest. He'd had a busy day. High jacking a plane, posing as a dead body, getting literally thrown out of a van by the FBI and searching the dead Commander's apartment. A rest was due to him…his ass at least.

As Tony laid down, Abby set to work on the evidence that he'd just brought in….she had forgotten about the uniform.

* * *

Review!! Let me know what you think ;oP


	8. If Only He Knew

**Yankee White Lies – Chapter 8 – If Only He Knew**

**A/N: Apologises for the late update but illness and my sister having a baby got in the way. I PROMISE a quicker update next time. I have to write them at work now to keep up. Well...read and review...I love reviews**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine :(**

Kate woke up with a pounding headache. She turned over…no husband, no surprise there. She decided to get out of bed, she had to go to the office to meet with Agent Fornell and then go to NCIS headquarters. No doubt that Jethro was still there 'probably slumped over his desk or something' she thought. She made a move to the bathroom to start off her morning ritual, then downstairs for breakfast and coffee, then to the office to face her superiors. Today was going to be a very long day.

The trip to her office was short and sweet. Agent Fornell had backed her up on everything. 'Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all.'

Finding her husbands office had turned into a wild goose chase. After numerous wrong turns and quite a lot of cursing from the FBI Agent, they finally reached their destination. At least she didn't have a map to be held responsible for their lateness. Jethro had blamed her before, it wasn't her fault…ok so she had the map upside down, a common mistake. Not everyone was a former marine who knew how to read a map properly and expertly.

Caitlin and Fornell entered the bullpen. Jethro and his team were waiting for them.

"You're late." He stated dryly.

"It's not exactly the easiest place to find Agent Gibbs." Fornell bit back.

"Good morning Agent Todd." Jethro greeted his wife.

"Good morning Special Agent Gibbs. Sleep well?" she asked, not showing her anger. He just looked at her and gave a small nod. He was in the dog-house now. He knew that as soon as they were alone together she would literally kill him. "I slept fine."

'It's the couch for you tonight.' She thought to herself, biting back the urge to laugh knowing exactly what would happen.

"Shall we get on with this?" Fornell interrupted, more of an order than a suggestion.

Ducky started off, he clicked a button on the remote and a picture of a brain scan came onto the screen. He pointed to a yellow spot on the scan of Commander Trapp brain and explained his findings.

"_My neural pathology exam indicates that our victim succumbed to a cerebral embolism. Here, in the parietal lobe. I also found a number of clots, most of them centred in the renal artery."_

"That unusual?" Caitlin asked, medicine is not her forte.

"_Oh, not at all. In most cases of arterial thrombosis, clots will develop over a period of minutes or hours, spread to the rest of the body."_

"_But what caused them to develop in a healthy young aviator?"_ They all looked at Gibbs, then back to Ducky.

"Abby?" All eyes on the Goth Lab Tech.

She explained her findings _"Well I did a fibrinogen test. The pro-coagulate numbers were high, but they weren't off the charts."_

"_Any drugs that might induce the clotting?"_ Fornell asked the tech.

"_Well yeah,"_ she pause then continued _"but none of those popped up. I only iso'ed the epinephrine that was injected when he got jolted and juiced on the plane."_

"No vitamins or herbals?" Tony asked, there should be with the amount of organic stuff he found in the Commander's apartment.

"_The guy was an organic freak. I mean, he probably whizzed green. But _

_none of that'll cottage cheese your blood."_ This earned a smirk from both Gibbs and Ducky.

"Did you test the food he ate on Air Force One?"

"_Everything that was bagged and tagged. Ribs, coleslaw, barby sauce… it was all negative for toxins. I mean, that stuff will kill ya, but it'll take, like, thirty years. Do you dudes in the Secret Service ever think about throwing yourselves in front of the President's diet?"_

Both Gibbs and Kate chuckled at her question. Kate instantly took a liking to this woman, regardless of her appearance, she seemed pretty nice.

"So, you're both saying Commander Trapp wasn't murdered?" Fornell seemed pleased with the results. 'NCIS may as well wrap this up.'

"However tragic, it was apparently a natural death."

"I want my people to check both your results." Fornell informed the doctor.

"_Of course. You and Agent Todd will be receiving copies of all our tests."_

"Well that does it for me." Fornell said, then walked away. As he left he turned to Tony, "How's your ass?"

"_Still bouncing on the beltway." _He replied with a fake smile. Bastard.

Fornell chuckled at the reply and went off in search of the Director's office.

Kate turned to leave but is stopped by Jethro "Katie." He held out his pack of peppermint gum and tapped it on the top of his monitor, she reached over and took the 'peace offering' _" When's the President returning?"_

"Tomorrow at noon. I'm flying back tonight to rejoin the detail. Why?"

"Mind if I tag along with you?"

Kate thought for a moment and gave him a look. He knew that look...he'd have to ask nicely.

"_Please?"_

Kate smiled, she loved making him beg, and "Sure, you can tag along Your Sig, however, can't. We have a rule: no weapons on Air Force One unless they're Secret Service."

He knew she was having fun so he decided he may as well play along with her. He put his SIG in his top drawer and locked it. He grabbed his jacket ready to go. As they made a move to leave DiNozzo piped up, "Kate? How 'bout we have dinner tonight?"

She smiled; he was either incredibly brave or stupid. Jethro scowled at the younger man, "Get back to work," he growled and swiftly slapped the back of DiNozzo's head.

That confirmed his suspicions, either his boss had a thing for the woman or they had a thing.

"_Keep looking."_ He said to Ducky and Abby as he and Kate left.

"_Wow. Gibbs said "please"."_ Abs and Ducky shared a smile.

"She didn't even answer my question." Tony moaned.

When they were in the safety of the elevator Gibbs put the emergency switch on. Caitlin rounded on him before he even had a chance to turn to face her, "You son of a bitch! How the hell could you do that to me? I could have lost my job because of your little stunt. Thank God Agent Fornell was there to help me out of it!" she yelled, her face was red with anger. 'Hormones'.

"Look, baby I'm not gonna apologise for doing my job. You'd have done the same thing." He stated.

"Jethro, that's not the point. I trusted you. You broke my trust. I thought it would be fun to work with you, but no. Sometimes you can be such a-"

"Bastard?" he interjected.

"I was thinking of something else. But yeah that too!"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I get that a lot."

"Why didn't you come home?"

"I had to work." He sorta had to.

She gave him a quizzical look. "You still could have let me know."

"I know baby but I knew you'd be pissed. I was giving you some space." He paused and added, "Plus, I knew you would of kicked my sorry ass."

"What makes you think i still won't?"

"Did i say 'i love you' yet?"

"Nope, i don't believe you did. You haven't apologised yet either."

"In that case; I'm sorry, I love you."

"I'm sorry you love me too!"

"Ha-ha. Let's get home and pack for our little trip." He turned the emergency switch off and the elevator hummed back to life and continued its journey to the ground floor.

"I have to pop out later. I promised to meet up with an old friend."

"Sure 'Be home by 10pm'" he said in a fatherish-like tone. She laughed, 'If only he knew'.

* * *

Wha'd'ya think? Press the button and let me know :)


	9. Curiosity

**A/N: OMG! BIIIIIIIIIIIIG THANK YOU! To everyone for your awesome reviews…I'm so happy that you like my story. Here it is Chapter 9; short and sweet. I love your stories too…you all inspire me ;oP**

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING, NADA, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (only my ideas(of course))**

Yankee White Lies - Chapter 9 - Curiosity

**Meeting Tim**

After packing some fresh clothes Caitlin went to meet her 'old friend' in town. She told Jethro she didn't know what time she'd be back but she would be back in time to go to the airport. She left with a quick 'Goodbye' and drove off down the street. As soon as she left, Jethro called Abby, "Labby of Abby!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Abs."

"Hey Gibbs. Why are you calling? I haven't found anything yet? You usually call or turn up in my lab when I have something….I don't have anything for you!" she jabbered.

"Abby?"

"She bossman?"

"I need you to get me a location on a cell phone." he gave her the number and she started her search.

"So…? Who's the unlucky person?"

"Agent Todd." that was all she needed to know.

Her computer suddenly beeped. "Found her bossman. She's at bar." He jotted down the address, thanked Abby and set off to find her. He was curious to know who her friend might be.

Kate was sat in the bar across from Major Tim Kerry, he was supposed to be on Air Force One, they raised their glassed and Tim proposed a toast to Commander Trapp "To Commander Ray Trapp. _To come all the way through the war without a scratch and then die in a stroke… He was in the thick of it on the push to Baghdad."_

"You never said that you knew him." Caitlin stated.

We met up for a drink when he reported to the Whitehouse. He wanted to know if I had any tips I could give him."

"_About the Football detail?"_ she queried.

"_Yeah. Where he could find a good gym. Dry cleaners. Grocery mart. Local watering hole."_

She looked down, Tim could see the sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry Kate."

"For what?"

"That you had to go through that….watching him die."

"Well, I wasn't alone…Jethro turned up." he saw a flash of anger in her eyes.

"How's he doing?""He's good. For now. I could kill him for what he did!" she meant what she said…she'll have her revenge. She always did.

Jethro was sat in his black Dodge, watching as the two conversed, 'Why was she meeting him?' he wondered. 'Was she having an affair?' 'Is she cheating on him?'. These were the thoughts in his head as he watched them.

Kate and Tim exited the bar, unaware that they were being watching, He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and helped her into her silver Ford Mondeo. He stood and watched as she drove off before getting in his own car. By this time Jethro had already left, tailing Kate. He figured she'd be on her way home after her coffee stop so he went on ahead. If he had stayed to watch Major Kerry he would have seen what happened next. As he gets in his green sports car he started to sweat profusely and tugged at his collar then suddenly starts convulsing and falls to one side. He has white foam coming from his mouth, the same way that Commander Trapp had. He suddenly goes still, eyes wide.

**Airport Trip**

Jethro drove in silence, the only sound was that of the radio. None of them were really listening to it anyway. He decided to ask her who she had met up with, "Did your friend turn up?"

"Yes, we had a nice chat and a drink."

"Who'd you meet up with?" knowing the answer.

"With, err…Maisy, why?" she looked over to him, he looked straight ahead. 'She lied.' he was upset but didn't let it show.

"Just wondering. What'd you talk about?"

"Girlie stuff." he looked over, eyebrow raised, "…you know? Men, marriage, sex. Stuff like that."

"You talked about sex?" 'Was it just talk or had they been having sex?'

She rolled her eyes, "No, you moron. We were catching up and reminiscing about 'the good old days.'"

"Oh."

"Why'd you ask anyway?

He shrugged, "Curious."

When they boarded the plane and got seated Caitlin heaved a sigh. "You ok honey?"

"Just tired. Fed up."

"Of what?"

"Everything. I can't think straight. I've never had something like this happen to me when I'm on the job." she stopped and thought for a second, "The President is a moving target and I'm part of his human shield. I know that someone is gonna try and kill him but…" she stopped there.

"Baby, you are great at your job, I know that. I'm not exactly happy with the idea of you being a human shield either. To be honest, Katie I'm scared to death of losing you. And part of the reason I took this case was to make sure that you were safe."

"You're so sweet sometimes." she smiled and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips. He lips tasted like coffee. "But this doesn't mean I'm no longer pissed at you. I'm gonna kicked your sorry ass after this is over!"

He chuckled lightly at her threat, 'well it beats being shot', "I don't doubt that for a minute!"

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW...PLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASE! ;oP**


	10. Testing, Testing!

**A/N: Apologies for the very late update. I have been busy with work and had no time to write. So sorry! I promise updates to my other stories too…once again thanks for your awesome reviews. Reading them brightens up my afternoon. :D**

**Disclaimer: its mine in my head…but reality will not allow it to be.**

Yankee White Lies - Chapter 10 - Testing, Testing!

Caitlin and Jethro finally boarded Air Force One. It was once again full of Secret Service agents, crew and the press. The President boarded the plane, saluting at the men on his way up the steps. He walked over to Major Carl Pritchard, _"Good to see you again, Major. Always good to see ya."_ he shook the new football carriers hand and patted his back. He turned to Agent Baer, _"Folks, that was a job well done."_

"Thank you, Mr President."

"_What do you say we head home?"_

"Absolutely, sir." Baer replied. He was glad that they were headed back now but couldn't help but feel as if something else was waiting around the corner to attack them. Or someone.

"_Alright. I agree." _the President replied and walked towards his office, Agents in pursuit.

Before Baer disappeared Caitlin seized her moment to talk to him for the first time since she arrived back, with Jethro. "Sir, I'm surprised that you didn't object to Special Agent Gibbs riding with us?" she was somewhat confused that he didn't yell at her for letting Jethro tag along with her.

"_He's here because his gut is still churning, isn't it?"_ he asked his junior agent.

"You could put it that way."

"Yeah. Well so is mine." and with that he turn on his heel and joined the President in his office.

She nods, more to herself, at his reply. Jethro always has 'gut feelings' about almost everything. He'd said to her a few months ago that he had a 'gut feeling' that they would get pregnant, or rather Kate would, after the next time they tried. And they had. But they weren't exactly trying for a baby at the time. More missing the others touch if anything. But **now** they were gonna have a baby…all she had to do was tell him. 'But how?' she thought.

Her musings were cut short by the sound of the captain on the P.A system, "Ladies and gentlemen, please be seated and fasten your safety belts as we are preparing for take off."

Kate sighed to herself, shoved her hands into her pockets and went to join her husband. She thought it best for them to sit together so she could keep an eye on him.

**In the lab**

Abby was in the lab with Ducky, having finished with the body he had decided to pay the goth lab tech a visit, _"Ducky, I have tested everything. Mineral acids, organic acids, alkaloids, bacterial poisons…"_ she explained her frustrations. She was tried and really needed sleep, but the case was important and she didn't like to fail Gibbs.

He nodded and made a suggestive comment, "Abby, nature always proves to be a far more elusive and powerful killer than man." she was perplexed for second but then realised what he was saying. "Yeah, Duckman. You're right!"

He cocked an eyebrow at the nickname but brushed it off, "Now if you will excuse me Abigail, I have a lunch date with mother."

Abby smiled at that and shook her head. 'Good old Duckman. Always there when you need him.'

**Back on Air Force One**

Now that they were in the air Gibbs was finally able to start snooping about the plane again. Well he would be but he had seen the stern look Caitlin had given him and he didn't feel like crossing the line even more than he already had. She had looked a little forlorn earlier but she seemed to have perked up a bit and was contently stuffing her face. He wasn't one for plan food and neither was she, as far as he knew. Something was up. But what? 'Getting over the flu perhaps? Ducky did say it was a 24 hour bug. Nothing to worry about.' But he did worry, especially over his Katie. He stood up and walked to peer down the aisle. The Major had just been served his lunch. They knew it wasn't the food that killed the Commander…so what the hell was it? He sipped at his coffee in a thoughtful moment.

He turned back to his wife, "You expecting him to drop?"

"I see you're feeling better." he motioned towards her no empty plate. He took another sip of his coffee at least that's what they called it. 'They' meaning the stewards.

"Like Ducky said; twenty-four hour bug. Tim got over it yesterday."

He looked at her, so she wasn't hiding the fact that she'd seen Major Kerry.

'Oh crap!' he knew and she knew that he knew.

"You spoke to Major Kerry?"

"Uh huh."

"Did he know about Commander Trapp?" he sat down next to her now.

"Yeah, his CO told him."

"Were they friends?"

"Sorta, yeah. They met up to chat about the football and stuff. From what he said about him, he sounded like a real good guy. He didn't deserve to die." she looked like she was going to cry but kept herself composed.

"Baby, that wasn't your fault. There was nothing that you could've done." he held her hand in his a gave it a light squeeze.

She smiled at her husband he was so caring and loyal. She was about to open her mouth to speak when Agent Baer walked around the corner. She quickly removed her hand from Jethro's and looked at her boss. He just looked at them then continued to the press cabin.

**In the lab…again**

Abby sat by her computer. She was testing the commanders blood for any natural toxins that could have been induced into the commander into a stroke, either before or during his time on Air Force One. The computer beeped. A window popped up 'Negative'.

"Ok, so he wasn't poisoned by a Black Puffer." she said aloud to herself. She sighed and started the process again with a different toxin.

**Back on Air Force One**

Baer walked into the press cabin, "Emmy." he called. And a small woman popped her head up from behind a seat, "Yes?"

"The President is ready to see you." she got her note pad and pen and followed the agent to the president's office.

Jethro watched them with curiosity, "Where are they going?" he pointed in the direction the two left in.

"_The President promised ten minutes to each member of the Press on board. Since we kicked them off at Wichita, he's playing catch up."_

"_Three years before 9/11, Clancy wrote a book where a terrorist hijacked a commercial jetliner and crashed it into the Capital."_ he recollected.

"I know Jethro, we have a copy of it."

"And in that Harrison Ford movie, terrorists were reporters." he spied the people in the press cabin. Making a mental note of all in it.

She rolled her eyes and stood next to him, "Jethro, everyone on board has been vetted by us for years. Except for you.£

He smirked, the shot back, "In the film, the terrorists got they're credentials from a Secret Service turncoat." he walked off smugly.

She sighed as she watched him walk away. He did that a lot. Walked away, always getting the last word in. Maybe she should put some reigns on him so she could pull him back when he tried to escape conversation.

Leonard, one of the press guys walked up behind Kate, almost making her jump out of her skin, "Loosening up the dress code, Kate?"

"He's not with Secret Service."

"We all gonna get our fifteen minutes?"

"_It's ten, Leonard, and the President's doing his best." _she ushered him back to his seat. 'Maybe Jethro was right. She surveyed the room, much the same way her husband did. He could be right.

**Again…in the lab with Abby**

Abby is still in her lab trying to find a match to anything. She sat twirling a pair of scissors around her finger. She tried Poison Arrow Frog. But she still got nothing. She started the process again.

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**

**Tell me what you're thinking!**


	11. 10 to 15 Minutes Countdown to a Killing

**A/N: Ooh nearly at the end of the episode. I've had great fun writing this story and I guess you guys have fun reading it too. I might be able to squeeze 1 or 2 more chapters out for this story. And don't worry Kate will tell Gibbs….just not yet. ;oP**

**Disclaimer: oh if only I owned the show…if only!**

Yankee White Lies - Chapter 11 - 10 to 15 Minutes-Countdown to a Killing

DiNozzo got the call. A marine found dead in his car on a Georgetown street. He drove at a decent enough speed. Tony was only doing 10 miles over the limit. He liked fast but not too fast. Not like his boss. He remembered on numerous occasions where he has been in the car with Gibbs driving and found himself praying for his life. He was a madman but at least they always got to crime scenes and stuff in no time at all. When he reach his destination he pulled up, got out the car, put on his jacket and walked towards the scene. He flashed his badge at a cop and he lifted the tape to let him through. There were a few by-standers watching every move the officers made. When he reached the car he crouched down to see the Metro P.D detective on the other side of the car. "Special Agent DiNozzo, NCIS. What do you got?"

"_One dead Marine officer. No signs of trauma. Doesn't _

_appear to be a robbery, there's still cash and credit cards in his wallet."_ he said as he lifted the wallet to show Tony. "I got two shootings already this morning. Since he's one of yours, I hoped you'd take it."

"Could I see his wallet?"

"Here." the detective passed DiNozzo the wallet. He flipped it open to reveal an I.D card. Major Timothy Kerry.

"Oh yeah, we'll take him." he said to the cop. He pulled out his cell and called Ducky, "Hi Ducky, it's Tony. Got another body for ya…Ok…see you soon."

**To the lab!**

Abby is still in the lab running samples. She had been there for what seemed like forever. She sits and she waits with her head leaned in one hand and tapping the fingers on the other hand on the table. "Come on! Be nice. Say something good." she whined at the computer. And as if on cue a box popped up flashing green, saying match found. Commander Trapp was poised by a Australian snake venom: taipan 1. She suddenly jumped up from her chair and bounced up and down on the spot. "Yes!" Boy was she relieved. When she stopped she thanked her invisible fans, "Thank you, thank you, thank you." the other guys in the lab looked at Abby then each other and shrugged. Nothing unusual there.

**Back to Air Force One**

Gibbs was now pacing the floor. Something was off. Something about this plane was different from the last one. But what? _"There's something different about this plane than Air Force One."_

"Jet, this **is** Air Force One."

He gave her the 'well durr' look, _"You know what I mean."_ he sat back down next to Kate and looked over a her laptop screen. As soon as she saw him she turned it away from him so he couldn't see. "Do you mind?"

"Nope." he smiled, "What's that you're writing?"

"It's private work stuff so mind your own."

"Ok. What's the difference between this plane and the one I hijacked?"

She typed into her computer, "Ah, there are some minor differences. 29000 is newer, has some minor updates.

"Such as?"

"Rear loading hatch on the 2900is bigger. An extra lavatory forward." she clicked something,

"And on the 29 there are digital locks and keyed on this."

As they were talking Agent Baer and Emmy had returned. "Leonard." he said to the man who was chatting to a female reporter. He signalled for him to follow. As he did he grabbed his jacket and joined Baer. He stopped to put it on so that he could listen to what Gibbs and Kate were talking about. He knew that the man with Kate wasn't stupid. He wouldn't still be here if he was. He caught the last part of their conversation.

"_An extra lavatory forward.…And on the 29 there are digital locks and keyed on this."_

He smiled to himself…he had a key and his plan was running smoothly now all he had to do was wait. He turned to follow Baer, knowing what would happen in roughly 10-15 minutes.

Caitlin was just about to ask Jethro something when the man over the intercom interrupted.

"_Special Agent Gibbs, you have a teleconference call in Comm."_

It took a minute for him to realise it was his name that had just been called, he got out of his seat _"Katie, I want to know every difference on this plane, no matter how small you think it is."_ with that he was gone.

She called after him, _"Please?"_

**In Comm**

Jethro briskly walked in and sat down in front a of small screen. He put the headset on. "What's up Tony?"

"Major Tim Kerry is dead. D.C. cops found the body in his car on a street in Georgetown. I got Ducky and Abby on standby to update you."

The screen with Tony flicked off and a split screen of Abby in her lab and Ducky in autopsy appeared.

"Another stroke?" he asks his M.E.

"I'm afraid so, Jethro. _But this time there are multiple embolic infarctions. _The Major must have been more heavily dosed than the Commander."

"Have you found what caused it Abs?"

"_It's venom, from a Coastal Taipan. It's a highly toxic Aussie snake_. The venom zaps the nervous system and it clots the blood. You convulse, and then you stroke."

"It's almost impossible to detect." Ducky added.

"Truth is boss, Abby would have detected it if I hadn't interrupted her while she was ALSing the uniform." he confessed. I t wasn't his fault though. He'd just been to the Commander's apartment and had a box full of stuff for Abby to test.

"It was in the uniform?" Gibbs asked

"_Yeah. I found traces of DMSO in the collars and the cuffs. I think it was mixed with the venom to make it absorbed through the skin."_ she confirmed.

"The intended target was Major Kerry. He came down with the flu and hadn't put on his uniform until yesterday."

"How did the terrorist get the poison into their uniforms?"

"Both the Major and Commander have tags from Dry Doc Cleaners on 19th Street."

The screen switched back to Tony, "DiNozzo, why are you sitting there on your ass? Get a team and go hit that dry cleaners." his agent should have done this already.

Tony was about to respond but the Director came up behind him and motioned for him to move. Tony obliged and stood up. Tom sat down and spoke to his Senior Agent "I've passed that task on to the FBI. _This has all the earmarks of Al-Qaeda; unexpected, well planned, brilliantly executed._ But for what?"

Well it wouldn't surprise me to hear Bin Laden on Al-Jazeera bragging about how he iced 2 of the President's Ball carriers."

"_I don't think that's what he wants to brag about."_ Tom replied to the younger man.

"Eh, neither do I." he sighed and leaned back in the chair. Then it hit him, he needed to talk to Kate. Now. She was possibly the last person to see Tim alive.

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! YOU KNOW YOU WANNA LEAVE THEM :)


	12. Accusations & Explanations

**A/N: Ooh nearly finished…tick-tock, tick-tock. As always your reviews are a pleasure to read so keep on writing them. She will tell Gibbs in the last chapter I promise…I'm saving the best 'til last. I'm mean I know :D**

**Disclaimer: still wishing and hoping.**

Yankee Whit Lies - Chapter 12 - Accusations & Explanations

Gibbs made his way back downstairs. Rushing down he stopped in front of the Major and asked, _"Where'd you get your uniform dry-cleaned?"_

"_Base cleaner at Quantico, sir." _he replied, somewhat confused.

Gibbs rushed off to find Kate. She was walking towards him, laptop in hand. "Hey, I accessed everything I could on the differences between the planes."

"We need to talk. Now." he said as he went to open a door.

Kate leaned over and pulled the door shut as he opened it, _"What are you doing? There's a campaign conference going on in there."_

"I need to talk to you in private and now!"

"There're no other private meeting rooms. You could ask the President to give up his office, but it might be a little weird." before she had even finished her sentence he grabbed her laptop and threw onto an empty seat.

"_Hey!"_ she protested whilst he grabbed her by the arm and shoved her into the bathroom. He squeezed in with her. Major Carl Pritchard watched on confused by what was going on but he couldn't interfere as he was guarding the football.

Gibbs closed the door and took her weapon from her when she turned "Sit down." he ordered.

"Jethro? What the hell are you doing?"

"Commander Trapp was poisoned, Kate."

"With what?"

"_Australian snake venom. Hard to detect, mimics a natural death."_ he had her own weapon pointed at her.

"You can't honestly think that I had anything to do with it?"

"Well, sweetie, you **were** with him when he was poisoned."

"So was the President, Jethro. You gonna accuse him too?" she was knocked for six. How could her own husband think such a thing her?

"No, Caitlin because he didn't meet up for a drink with Major Kerry yesterday."

"What? Tim's dead?" she couldn't believe it. She'd seen him yesterday. Alive and well and now he was dead.

"Yeah. Stroked, on a Georgetown street." he paused, briefly, to study her face then continued, "And I bet it wasn't far from the bar where you two kissed goodbye."

She was hurt by that statement. First he accuses her of murder and now he was implicating that she had been having an affair! Unbelievable.

"You asshole!" she spat as she started to punch her fists into his chest. "I can't believe you're accusing me of sleeping with someone else." she cried.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Baby, please don't cry. I just wanted to see your reaction. _Liars don't pale on cue._"

She pulled back and looked at her husband. "You might know I'm not a murderer but you still think I slept with Tim."

Jethro looked away from her not wanting to look in her eyes. She removed one hand from his chest and placed it softly on his right cheek and turned his face towards her, "How could you think that of me? I'm nothing like any of your ex-wives. You've always said that. I'm not gonna go around sleeping with other guys because you piss me off or aren't around or don't talk about your feelings enough. And I'm certainly not going to chase you around your car with some piece of sports equipment…I'd kill you with my bare hands." she stated.

"Why didn't you tell me you were meeting Tim? And I know you didn't meet up with Marcy." he stopped and wondered if he should tell her he followed her. It was probably best that he did, she probably knew or suspected that he did, "I-I followed you."

"I had a feeling you would."

"Why did you lie?"

"I just…I don't why I didn't tell you. You know I love you Jet more than anything. And when we got married and we exchanged vows; I meant every last word I said. I guess I just needed somebody to talk to."

"You could've talked to me, Kate. I'll always be there for you." he kissed her forehead and smiled at his wife. He still couldn't help but wonder what else she was holding back. He could see that she was but felt it best that she told him whatever it was when she was ready.

"I know but you're still a bastard."

"That's what they all tell me!" he joked, "Here." he handed her back her weapon. She quickly composed herself and put her gun back in its holster.

"Okay, personal business aside. How were they poisoned?"

"Dry cleaner laced their uniforms with poison. It has to be an Al-Qaeda sleeper."

"Tim must've recommended his dry cleaners. He told me yesterday that they'd had a drink and he gave Commander Trapp tips like that."

"They must be after the President, but what would they get from killing the Ball carrier?"

"_Nothing. Another aide steps in."_

Then it suddenly hit him, "And another plane. This plane. They were gonna use Major Kerry as a distraction. But when he got ill they had to get Commander Trapp instead; using his death to force the President to fly on his backup."

"Security's exactly the same."

"But the plane isn't Kate. And I'll bet that Security isn't either until the President's on board. Al-Qaeda has to have planted something on **this** plane."

"Well it can't be a bomb, otherwise they would have detonated it by now."

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	13. Moving in for the Kill

**A/N: Ok maybe I could get one last chapter…I'm a little superstitious when it comes to an odd number. Especially the number 13...enjoy this chapter ;) And keep the reviews coming. THANK YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer: Nearly the end and I still don't own any of it**

Yankee White Lies - Chapter 13 - Moving in for the Kill

In the press cabin everything was fine. They were all chatting and discussing the past events, "I saw this guy getting on the plane with Agent Todd."

"Really? Who was it?"

"I don't know but he wasn't Secret Service."

Stan, Leonard's camera man was sat reading through an on flight magazine. He suddenly started to feel very warm. He tugged at his shirt collar. He was burning up fast and sweating. He started convulsing and his body jerked back and forth.

"You okay Stan?" asked one of the reporters.

Stan staggered to the aisle.

"Are you alright?" asked a worried reporter. They rushed over to him as he fell to his knees.

"Oh my God! Somebody get some help!"

He fell to the floor, the Secret Service Agent present in the press cabin called for back-up, "Medical emergency, Press cabin."

Agent Baer was escorting Leonard back to the press cabin. He rushed down the aisle to leaving Leonard to amble along behind him. The three medics that were on the 2900 rush bags in hands to the press cabin. They crouched down next to Stan, "Outta the way!"

Baer stood next to them, "Captain, is this the same as what Trapp had?"

The doctor looked at Stan, he had foam coming from his mouth exactly like Commander Trapp. "It looks like it."

The female medic put her head near Stan's face to check if he was breathing, _"He's not breathing."_ the medic said to the doctor.

"Start CPR."

"Do something!" Baer ordered. Not that they could do anything.

Leonard stands by watching and waiting for the right moment. As soon as all eyes were on Stan, he chose his moment. He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a key. He quickly unlocked it. It was full of weapons: handguns and automatics complete with magazines. He quickly armed himself with an automatic and loaded the magazine. He closed the cabinet door and hid the gun under his jacket.

The medics were trying profusely to resuscitate Stan. It was a lost cause. He was dead before he even touched the floor.

**In the bathroom**

Kate and Jethro were still in the bathroom, _"You said the locks were different." _he recalled her saying earlier.

"Yeah, the 29 has digital, this one has keys."

At the realisation of what the terrorists were planning he made a move to get the bathroom, "The armoury, They've got keys to the armoury. They've vetted a reporter. They copied the movie."

Kate put her earwig back in, "That would take years."

"_So did setting up 9/11."_

Kate was listening to the comm. Chatter "There's been a medical emergency."

"Where?"

"Press cabin."

They emerged from the bathroom, "It's a diversion. You go cover the President."

Leonard sees them and ducks into an unoccupied office.

"And what are you gonna do?"

"Try and stop this bastard!"

Kate made her way to the President's office, "Nobody gets past you." she said to the Major. He stood to attention, daring anyone to try and get by him.

Gibbs runs to the armoury finding that someone has already been in it. He looked over the weapons and grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on. A 9mm handgun. He quickly loads it and runs back to the aisle.

As soon as Gibbs had passed him and Kate had gone to protect the President, Leonard made his way back to the aisle. He made his way toward the Major. The machinegun still concealed under his jacket.

"Stop right there, sir!" the Major ordered the man.

"What's going on? What's happened?" he acted concerned and worried.

"Freeze!" Leonard stopped. A determined look in his eye. 'This guy's got no chance' an evil smile taking up residence on his face.

"Hands in the air. Now!"

He started to turn around slowly to face Gibbs, _"Sure. Someone yelled for a doctor."_

As he is turning he has finger on the trigger of his gun. He brandishes his weapon and fires it immediately at Gibbs. Gibbs doesn't waste any time in firing back. The moment the man turned around he knew he would fire at him. He doesn't even flinch. He fires 2 rounds into his chest. Leonard falls to the floor in a sitting up position, his finger still on the trigger. He glares at Gibbs and is about to pull the trigger again. But before he can Gibbs pops two more rounds into him both in the chest. Leonard falls onto his back dead.

Passengers in the press cabin screamed at the shots, wondering what the heck was going on.

When no more shots were heard people came to inspect the scene. Kate emerged gun in hand. When she saw the scene was clear she lowered her weapon. Jethro walked towards her, lightly kicking the gun away from the body. Standing in front of his wife, he handed her the gun and smirked. She looked at her husband, 'Know-it-all' she thought.

**REVIEW! YOU JUST CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT LEAVING ME ONE ;oP**


	14. Mr & Mrs Gibbs

**A/N: Aww my last chapter for Yankee White Lies. Such a pleasure to write…I've loved all the reviews from you guys, so kind and I'm glad you've enjoyed it as much as me….**

**Disclaimer: Well…I'm not impressed that it isn't mine but hey! That's life and law…shame**

Yankee White Lies - Chapter 14 - Mr & Mrs Gibbs

As the plane landed, Kate was running the past events through her mind. As usual her husband was right. The plane ride back was rather a quiet one. The only chatter that could be heard was that of the reporters in the press cabin discussing everything that had happened.

"I can't believe that Leonard could do such a thing!" said one.

"I know, and poor Stan. Leonard using him like that. Stan didn't deserve to die."

"Leonard; a terrorist? Unbelievable!" chimed another.

"You know, it kinda reminds me of that Harrison Ford film."

"Air Force One?"

"Yeah, where Harrison is the President and Gary Oldman is a terrorist posed as a reporter." the reporters all looked each over other with a wary eye.

"You never can tell about people." said Carl, a fellow reporter.

"Yeah." they all agreed.

Caitlin and Jethro spent the rest of the flight in silence. She sat typing away at her laptop whilst he read an on-flight magazine about sailing and boats. When he grew tired of the magazine he tossed it down to a nearby table. Agent Baer came to thank Gibbs for his help. As he left Caitlin decided that now was the best time to hand in her resignation. "Erm, excuse me sir."

"Yes, Agent Todd?"

"Sir, I wanted to let you know before tomorrow that I'll be handing in my resignation."

"You're resigning? May I ask why?"

"Don't get me wrong sir, I love this job but…I don't think that I can handle always being a human bodyguard. And with me being pregnant it's probably not the best job to be in."

He seemed a little stunned. He wasn't expecting that. "I understand Agent Todd. You're a damn good agent. It's a shame to have you go."

"Thank you, sir."

"I'll expect it on my desk tomorrow morning, along with your report,"

"Yes sir."

"Ladies and gentlemen pleased be seated. We are preparing for landing."

Caitlin joined her husband. She had one thing out of her way, now she just had to tell Jethro.

Kate left the plane before Jethro, she was in desperate need for fresh air. She told Jethro that she'll be waiting at the car for him. Gibbs was chatting with Agent Baer, " I'll be doing paperwork for weeks."

"Oh yeah, me too." Jethro replied. "I think Agent Todd did what any other agent would've done. She's a great asset to your team sir."

"It's a shame to let her go though."

"You firing her?" Jethro couldn't believe it, this man was going to fire his wife because of this?

"No, she handed in her resignation."

"You're accepting?"

"Yes I am. I can't have a pregnant agent protecting the President." he stated.

"What?" he could not believe what he had just heard. His wife was pregnant and she hadn't even told him.

"Are you okay?" Baer asked concerned.

Gibbs said nothing he just ran from the plane to find his wife. He find her stood by the car, "You okay, honey?" he looked somewhere between angry and confused.

"I was Kate. Until I found out from your now ex-boss that you quit your job!"

"I was going to tell you." she defended herself.

"Oh really," it was dark but she could tell his face was now a different colour, "and when were you gonna tell me about the baby?"

"What? How'd yo-?"

"Were you going to tell or were you planning to get rid of it?"

"Yes, I was going to tell. After this was over. Do you really think that I'd get rid of our child? The main reason I've resigned is because of the baby. Jethro…we've been trying for a baby for just about 2 years. I hadn't told you right away because I was scared of your reaction."

"Baby, you shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything." he pulled her into a hug. She dug her face into his chest. He could her he sobbing, "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I should've said something." she managed between her sobs.

"Well, I know now." he kissed the top of her head, "I love you baby. Always."

She looked up at her husband, "I love you too. Forever." she was glad he was of happy.

"So…how many weeks?"

"About 10 or 12 weeks I think. I'm going to the doctors Wednesday."

"Mind if I tag along? I'll leave my SIG at the office."

She thought for a moment of what to say, "You don't have to ask." she said. She stood on her toes and leaned up to kiss him. "Can we go home now?"

"Yes, yes we can."

When they got home Jethro made sure that Kate knew how happy and thankful he was for her being pregnant with his child. Afterwards, Jethro made his way to the basement and without fail Caitlin followed. She sat reading while he sanded his boat. When she tired of reading she flicked the TV on. Agent Fornell was on the screen, surrounded by microphones and flashing cameras.

Kate resumed her seat and Jethro put his sander down to join her on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into him.

"_Federal agents working in unison with the Secret Service were able to foil a terrorist attempt to assassinate the President while he was on board Air Force One. The body of the terrorist is being delivered to the Armed Forces Institute of Pathology, where FBI forensics experts will endeavour to identify him."_

"Was this Al-Qaeda?"

"We don't know anymore at this time."

"Huh." Caitlin huffed.

"What?"

"They didn't even mention NCIS."

"They never do." he kissed her hand.

"After all you did too."

"Well I didn't do it alone. I had my team…and my wife."

"We make quite a team, you and me."

"Yeah, Mr & Mrs Gibbs." she rolled her eyes and shook her head at another movie reference. "Oh, I forgot. There's a job going at NCIS and it's perfect for you."

"Jethro.."

"Hear me out first."

"Fine."

"There's a job going in the profiling team. And since you're a profiler…" he trailed off.

"It's the perfect job for me." she finished his sentence. He nodded, hoping she'd say yes.

"Let me sleep on it." she got up and extended her hand, "Come on honey! I'm tired." he took her hand and they made their way back up to bed, switching the lights and TV off as they did so.

**A/N2: Can you smell that? I smell another Mr & Mrs Gibbs episode fanfic coming soon?**

**Gimme you reviews….I LOVE reviews =]**


End file.
